It is desirable in lighting applications that rely on the forward projection of light, e.g. automotive and information projection systems, to improve the starting etendue and directionality of the light source. It is also desirable to consider energy losses when designing any light source. One specific problem that arises in phosphor-conversion LEDs (pc-LEDs) that utilize flat, smooth-surfaced ceramic phosphor converter plates, particularly those that are highly transparent, is that beneficial forward light can be lost through unwanted side emission from the converter plate. In particular, light emitted at each point in the ceramic at angles larger than the Total Internal Reflection (TIR) critical angle has an increased probability to be lost to side emission or absorption. The enhanced side emission or absorption in the solid ceramic converters may lead to several problems in directional lighting systems employing such pc-LEDs, e.g., decreased optical efficiency, increased etendue or issues with color consistency.